


Domestic Life of Jack & Daniel

by Creneau



Series: JackDaniels Fics [7]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, JackDaniels, M/M, Moving In Together, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creneau/pseuds/Creneau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Wake Up, Thompson!" </p><p>Jack Thompson and Daniel Sousa start living together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scandalous

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to split this story for plot/theme reasons. 
> 
> In retrospect, I feel like chapter 3 of "Wake Up, Thompson!" was a good place to end. This is why I'm creating a new story!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who supported and commented on chapters 4-6 (now chapters 1-3) from the original story! I'm going to include those comments in the end notes.

Over the next three months Jack got more sleep. Daniel made sure of that.

“Wake up, Thompson!” Daniel shook him awake.

“Wha- what?”

“I’m thinking about it again.”

“We have talked about this already…” He pulled the covers over his head.

Daniel had been trying to convince Jack to let him move in for weeks.

“Hear me out for once?” Daniel asked with puppy dog eyes.

“Daniel, it’s kind of a big step. If any of our coworkers found out… there would be  _questions_ ,” Jack poked his head out of the covers.

“We can make excuses. I’ll say that I lost my roommate and you’ll say-”

“Say what? It’s not like I can’t afford my own place,” he reasoned, “I have a higher salary now after all.”

“You can say that you took me in out of the kindness of your heart,” Daniel placed his hand on Jack’s chest.

Jack laughed, “Yeah, because that’s believable.”

“Come on,” Daniel pushed away the covers, “I’ve been staying here almost every night since we kissed.”

“And?” Jack rolled over to avoid the rest of the conversation. He buried his face deep into the pillow.

“And? It’s not fair to me, Jack!” Daniel frowned, “I’m paying for a place I hardly step my foot in anymore and I have to travel back and forth. Turn over, you asshole.”

“Ugh,” Jack reluctantly turned over to look at Daniel, “We could… go back and forth?

“Ha, like you’d do that. You hate my place.”

“Your kitchen is tiny,” he mumbled, “The only redeeming quality of your place is that it smells like you.”

Daniel raised his eyebrow, “You know… if I lived here, your place would also smell like me.”

“My bed smells like you,” Jack pulled Daniel into a kiss, “That’s good enough.”

“Jack,” Daniel pinned him against the bed.

“What the hell,” he panted.

“I’m giving you an ultimatum,” Daniel stared into Jack’s eyes, “Either I move in or I don’t come back at all.”

“Seriously?” Jack squirmed underneath him, “Is that necessary?”

“Yes,” he tightened his grip and whispered into Jack’s ear, “It’s necessary.”

Jack gulped, “I- I…”

“I need an answer.”

Jack remained silent. Daniel shook his head and let him go.

“Wait…”

He reached for his crutch, “Forget it, okay? Forget I asked.”

Jack grabbed his hand, “Daniel, I’m saying  _yes_.”

“But what will the SSR think?  _It’s so scandalous_ ,” Daniel’s face parted into a grin.

Jack grinned back, “Like you said, we can make excuses.”

Then he found himself pinned against the bed again. Yeah, Jack could get used to this.


	2. Take-Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel moved in a month later and they have Chinese take-out the first night he's there.
> 
> “Just out of curiosity, are we getting take-out because the kitchen's not stocked?”

“Well, that’s the last box!” Daniel announced, “I’m officially moved in.”

“You’re  _technically_  moved in,” Jack corrected him, “We still need to put away all your stuff.” The boxes cluttered the living room, making moving around a puzzle.

“Ugh, can’t we take a break? My back is killing me.”

“Fine,” Jack agreed. He took the brunette’s hand and they made their way to the bedroom.

“Oh, yes,” Daniel loosened his tie and stretched out on the bed, “That’s better.”

Jack laid down next to him and stared at the ceiling fan. “Hmm,” he sighed.

“What? Sick of me already?” Daniel joked.

“No, that’s not it.” Jack closed his eyes.

Daniel rolled over and put his arm around Jack’s torso. “What’s wrong, babe?” He knew Jack liked being the little spoon when he was upset.

“What if we’re doing this too fast?” Jack worried, “I mean, 4 months ago we were slamming doors in each others face.”

“I won’t stand too close to doors then.”

Jack grabbed his hand. “I’m serious, Daniel.”

“It’s a big change, but it’s not going to be  _that much_  different than the last few months,” Daniel stroked Jack’s hand with his thumb, “I’ll be here all the time instead of half the time and you’ll have to make the coffee once in awhile.”

Jack laughed, “Ha, I can live with that. No promises that it’ll taste good though.”

“And your bookshelf will be more full,” he added, gazing at the bookshelf across from the bed, “Actually, we might have to buy another one.”

“Are you going to turn the bedroom into a library, Sousa?”

Daniel kissed Jack’s temple and said, “No, we can put the second one in the living room.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jack mumbled before he snuggled into Daniel’s arms. He slowly let his guard down as Daniel stroked his hair and whispered sweet little nothings into his ear.

 

They put away a few boxes after their cuddle break.

“It’s getting late. What do you want for dinner?” Jack asked, “Take-out?”

“Sure, Chinese food?”

“Chinese food it is!”

“Just out of curiosity, are we getting take-out because the kitchen's not stocked?” Daniel raised his eyebrows and motioned towards the fridge.

“Maybe… shut up, I’ll go shopping tomorrow.”

 

“I don’t know why we’re eating on the floor. The kitchen isn’t the room cluttered with boxes.” Jack stole one of Daniel’s egg rolls with his chopsticks.

“It’s a tradition!” he insisted. They sat crisscrossed on the living room floor, the take-out containers lined up between them.

“It’s a tradition to eat on the floor while there’s a perfectly good table in the next room?” Jack questioned. He stood up to get plates, because at least that’s more civilized.

“Whenever you move into a new place you’re supposed to eat take-out on the floor!”

“Yeah, but that’s when people don’t have furniture set up yet,” Jack pointed out, “We have furniture.”

Daniel pouted, “Just let me have this, okay?”

Jack put a plate in front of him and kissed his forehead, “Fine.”

They watched TV while eating. Jack tried to steal another egg roll from Daniel, but failed.

“If you want my egg rolls, just ask,” said Daniel. He blocked Jack’s chopsticks with his own.

“Alright, may I have your egg rolls?” Jack asked, eyeing the food.

Daniel picked up an egg roll and put it near Jack’s mouth, “Sure.”

“You’re feeding me?” he laughed.

“Mhmm,” Daniel waved it in front of his face, “Take it or leave it, Thompson.”

Jack opened his mouth and to let the other man feed him.

“We can’t make take-out a habit,” he said with his mouth full, “I get addicted to this stuff.”

“Ha, I know. I’ve seen the fridge in your office.”

“Wait a minute, are you the one that stole my noodles?” Jack questioned.

Daniel raised his hands over his head, “I plead the fifth.”

“Daniel!” he playfully pushed his shoulder, “I blamed Carter for weeks.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’m surprised you didn’t suspect me,” he chuckled.

Jack rolled his eyes. “You’re such a hypocrite! ‘ _If you want my food, just ask._ ’ Yeah, right! You owe me.”

 

They finished their meal and Jack took their plates.

“Can you grab the take-out containers?” Jack asked.

He grabbed the containers and followed the blond to the kitchen. “Of course, Jackie.”

Jack washed the dishes and tried to hid his smile, “I told you not to call me that.”

“You didn’t mind when I moaned it the other day,” Daniel snickered.

Jack hit him with a rolled up washcloth, “You could moan anything and I probably wouldn’t mind.”

“Oh, really?” Daniel pinned Jack against the sink, “I’ll have to test out that theory.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original end notes: This is basically an apology for the angst going down in the "Do You Really Want To Know?" fic
> 
> Original comments on Take-Out:
> 
> Wed 06 May 2015 01:42AM EDT  
> AgentJen (Guest): I lost it at "what's wrong, babe?"
> 
> Wed 06 May 2015 02:40AM EDT  
> MusicLoveandMagic: This is so adorable. I've probably said that before but it's true and I love it.
> 
> Wed 06 May 2015 10:30AM EDT  
> Creneau (response to MusicLoveandMagic): Aww, yay :)
> 
> Fri 08 May 2015 02:34AM EDT  
> anusha: Oh, the cuteness is killing me.
> 
> Sun 17 May 2015 11:14AM EDT  
> musiclivesinmealways: I'm curious if the “You could moan anything and I probably wouldn’t mind" will be coming up later.....great chapter!


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is reluctant to go to bed.

After they finished cleaning up, Daniel suggested they should hit the hay.

“It’s not even midnight yet,” Jack whined, “Let’s have a drink or something.”

Daniel shook his head, “No, no drinks. We have work tomorrow. The new chief can’t have a hangover.” Before Jack could whine anymore, he grabbed the other man’s hand and dragged him to their bedroom.

 

Jack took off his clothes with hesitation. In fact, his whole night routine seemed to be riddled with hesitation. He hovered in front of the bed and almost backed away when Daniel gave him a goodnight kiss. Daniel quickly caught onto the fact that something was making Jack uncomfortable, but he wasn’t sure what it was.

“Are you okay?” he finally asked after Jack shivered against his embrace.

Jack glanced at him and cleared his throat, “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I just- I gotta brush my teeth. I’ll be right back.” He practically jumped out of bed.

 

Jack left for the bathroom 15 minutes ago to brush his teeth and he still wasn’t back. He could hear the water running all the way from the bedroom and his concern was getting worse. Daniel got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, where the door was left wide open.

Daniel knocked on the doorframe, not wanting to startle Jack with his presence.

He was startled nonetheless, quickly looked away from the mirror.

“Is something wrong?” Daniel asked. He took a step into the bathroom.

Jack turned off the water and shook his head. “No, no. Let’s just go to bed.”

“Sure there’s not something you want to talk about or-”

Daniel could tell Jack was forcing a smile when he interrupted him, “Nah, I’m good! Let’s just lay down, okay?” He kissed his cheek, walked past Daniel, and went straight towards their bed.

 

Jack tossed and turned for several minutes before Daniel pulled him into a cuddle. They fell asleep happily tangled together. However, Jack was back to tossing and turning several hours later. This time, it was rough enough that he nearly fell out of bed.

“Jack?” Daniel rubbed his eyes and yawned. When his vision became less blurry, he noticed that Jack was huddled at the edge of the bed. He sat up and leaned over to rub Jack’s back.

“They’re everywhere… sur-surrounded,” Jack muttered, “Not- not safe here.” There were now tears streaming down his face and the shaking was getting worse.

Daniel lightly grabbed Jack’s shoulders and said, “ _Jack, wake up_. It’s a dream. You’re safe.”

“It’s my fault- it’s all my fault,” Jack cried, now half awake. He turned over and wrapped his arms around Daniel’s waist.

“Hey, shhh. It’s okay,” he brought Jack in closer, “Everything is okay.”

“No, no… shit, it’s not okay,” he muttered into Daniel’s chest. Suddenly, Jack backed away and turned on the bedside lamp. Daniel could now see how bloodshot his eyes were. “I understand if- if you don’t want to deal with  _this_. Your name isn’t on the lease yet, so you don’t have to-”

Daniel cut him off, “Jack,  _stop_. I’m not leaving.”

Jack stared blankly at him, “But, but…”

“Do you think the war didn’t  _mess with my head too_?” Daniel sobbed, “I’ve woken up with cold sweats, reoccurring nightmares, you name it. I keep remembering all of the men who died beside me. The look on their faces, the screams… Geez, I woke up one time still- still thinking I had my leg… God, I freaked out when I realized and-”

Jack kissed him before he could finish, his cheeks were wet against Daniel’s. They were both completely overwhelmed by their emotions and held onto each other for dear life.

When they finally pulled away for air, Jack was the first to speak. “It’s just… I’ve tried this whole living together thing once before. I- I didn’t tell you about it and I should have. This girl, Sharon, we were close before the war. We thought that everything could go back to normal afterwards, but she couldn’t handle the way I changed. I just assumed no one else would want to deal with me.”

There was a moment of silence before Daniel could figure out what to say.

“I know how you feel,” he said, rubbing Jack’s back again, “We… we can get through this  _together_.”

Jack looked up, his eyes showing more vulnerability than Daniel had ever seen. “You mean it?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Daniel answered, “I mean it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original comments on Together:
> 
> Mon 13 July 2015 01:31AM EDT  
> AgentJen (Guest): I love this!

**Author's Note:**

> Original comments on Scandalous:
> 
> Fri 17 Apr 2015 05:49PM EDT  
> MusicLoveandMagic: Literally every time I read your writing, I have to pause at the end of a flail break while muttering 'my babies'. Love it.
> 
> Fri 17 Apr 2015 11:17PM EDT  
> Creneau (response to MusicLoveandMagic): Oh my goodness, that's great. Flailing is the goal!


End file.
